First love in Butler Cafe
by Kirin Toudou
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya saat kau diajak kencan oleh seorang Butler tampan bersurai merah?


**Anime: Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Desclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki** **-Sensei**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: AkaKuro ( Shounen Ai )**

 **Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau diajak kencan secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang butler tampan bersurai merah?**

 **Enjoy**

Beberapa siswa dan siswi sekolahan terlihat tengah berjalan bergerombol diselingi canda dan tawa. Langkah kaki mereka terdengar berirama dan teratur seperti pasukan gerak jalan, sementara disisi jalanan lain terlihat siswa siswi lain yang sama bergerombolnya.

Sekarang adalah jam pulang bagi siswa siswi sekolahan, jadi wajar jika jalanan dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang berniat pulang setelah mereka selesai menimba ilmu selama lebih dari setengah hari.

Tak terkecuali Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta, dua siswa kelas tiga dari sekolah SMA Teikou. Kuroko Tetsuya yang berjalan diam sambil membaca buku terlihat sangat kontras ketika berjalan beriringan dengan seorang Kise Ryouta, siswa bersurai kuning yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berkicau.

Burung kuning itu terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika menceritakan kesehariannya selama disekolah tadi, sementara Tetsuya yang menjadi penyimak hanya dapat menanggapi dengan anggukan dan gumaman pelan sambil membalik lembar halaman buku yang dibacanya, karena sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah terlalu malas mendengar ocehan Kise saking banyaknya topik yang dibicarakan burung kuning itu.

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Entah merasa lega karena akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ditujuan, atau karena ia sudah terlalu senewen mendengar ocehan mahluk berambut kuning disampingnya itu.

Tetsuya segera memasukkan buku bacaannya kedalam tas dan menoleh kearah Kise.

"Terus Kurokocchi, Nijimura-sensei melempar penghapus itu kearahku, lalu..."

"Kise-kun, kita sudah sampai," Ujar Tetsuya memperingatkan.

"Eh? sudah sampai? kenapa cepat sekali?" Kise menatap bangunan bergaya victoria didepan mereka. Disampingnya terdapat papan putih berhias sulur-sulur bunga dengan tulisan "BUTLER CAFE".

Tetsuya memutar bola mata malas, "Itu karena Kise-kun sejak tadi terus bicara, makanya terasa cepat." _Dan aku harus menahan sakit kepala karena kau terlalu banyak mengoceh dijalan,_ tambah Tetsuya dalam hati.

Kise dengan wajah polosnya langsung mendorong pintu kafe dan menarik tangan Tetsuya, "Kalau begitu ayo masuk." ujarnya riang.

"Tapi ini tempat yang sering didatangi anak cewek, bukan untuk anak laki-laki," ucap Tetsuya menjelaskan, namun ia tetap mengikuti Kise untuk melangkah masuk.

Bunyi gemerincing terdengar ketika pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka lebar.

Sambil berjalan, kepala Tetsuya menoleh ke sekeliling. Iris aqua miliknya dapat melihat gadis-gadis sekolahan yang berkunjung di Kafe Butler itu berbisik-bisik menatap mereka sambil tertawa geli karena disini hanya mereka berdua tamu laki-laki yang datang berkunjung. Tetsuya merasakan wajah datarnya menghangat, malu bukan main.

Awas saja si Kise karena sudah membuatnya kehilangan muka seperti ini.

"Selamat datang di Butler Cafe, Tuan. Saya kepala butler dikafe ini."

Tetsuya menoleh kedepan. Seorang butler dengan wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi menyapa kise dan dirinya, sekilas ia teringat dengan dirinya sendiri. Di dada kiri butler itu terdapat papan nama bertuliskan 'Mayuzumi Chihiro'.

Dan Kise dengan tingkat percaya dirinya yang setinggi langit segera memesan meja untuk mereka berdua. "Tolong satu meja untuk dua orang-ssu!" Ucapnya riang, tak memperdulikan tatapan tak mengerti tanpa ekspresi milik Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, mari ikuti saya."

Tetsuya yang kaget karena Kise memesan tempat tanpa persetujuannya hanya dapat pasrah mengikuti langkah si butler Mayuzumi dan juga Kise.

Tetsuya dan Kise dituntun menuju sebuah meja bernomor '11' yang terletak disamping jendela kaca. Keduanya segera mendudukkan diri mereka disana.

Butler bernama Mayuzumi itu membungkuk sebentar, "Saya akan memanggilkan butler yang akan melayani anda berdua" katanya, sebelum kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan mengedarkan pandang. "Akashi! tolong layani meja nomor sebelas!" Panggilnya.

"Baik, Mayuzumi-san!" seru butler bernama Akashi itu.

Tetsuya mengikuti arah pandang sang kepala butler. Manik aquanya melihat sesosok tampan berambut merah tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Ia membungkuk sebentar setelah sampai didepan meja milik Kise dan Tetsuya. "Saya yang akan melayani kalian, tuan-tuan!" ujarnya dengan senyuman tampan yang pastinya tak terlalu mempan bagi kedua pemuda dihadapannya. Iris crimsonnya memperhatikan satu persatu wajah kedua tamunya; dari Kise dan terakhir Tetsuya. Ia memandangi wajah remaja bersurai biru didepannya itu dengan cukup lama, lalu satu seringaian terbit setelahnya.

Kening Tetsuya mengerut. Selain karena ditatap dengan wajah penuh minat oleh orang didepannya, ia juga sedikit tak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Tuan' karena merasa dirinya belum setua paman-paman.

Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang merasa tak nyaman, Kise dengan santainya langsung membuka buku menu. Mata lentiknya liar melihat-lihat daftar minuman apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dicoba. Ia mengangkat satu jarinya, "Tolong satu Es lemon dengan tambahan madu dan satu Milkshake dengan tambahan karamel!" Pintanya pada Akashi. Mayuzumi sendiri telah berlalu sejak Akashi mendatangi meja mereka.

Akashi segera mencatat pesanan Kise, lalu membungkuk sebelum beranjak menuju konter pemesanan, "Pesanan anda akan segera tiba!"

Usai kepergian Akashi, Tetsuya langsung bicara dengan suara kecil. "Aku sedang krisis uang, Kise-kun, bagaimana caranya aku membayar pesanannya?" desisnya kesal. Untuk keinginan membeli Vanilla Milkshake di Maji Burger saja ia harus menahan diri, dan sekarang Kise malah membawanya ke kafe, tempat yang jelas-jelas dapat menguras kantung anak sekolahan tanpa kerja seperti dirinya hingga kering.

Kise tertawa, "Aku yang akan membayarkan pesananmu'kok... Kurokocchi tenang saja, mumpung aku habis gajian." Katanya sombong.

"Ohh..." Tetsuya hampir lupa kalau Kise kerja sambilan sebagai model. Lumayan sih, dapat traktiran gratis, hanya saja Tetsuya tidak ingin merepotkan Kise.

"Tapi aku' kan jadi merasa tak enak hati, dan aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Kise-kun memintaku untuk membawamu ke Butler Kafe, kan' masih ada banyak tempat lain..." Tetsuya mengatakannya dengan gumaman pelan sambil mengambil tasnya.

Kise mengernyit melihat Tetsuya berniat membuka tasnya. "Kan sudah kubilang aku yang bayar, tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari uang didalam tasmu." katanya, mencoba menghentikan tangan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap Kise dengan kedipan polos, lalu memiringkan kepala bingung. "Apa maksudmu? aku hanya mau melanjutkan bacaanku tadi' kok." Pemuda bersurai langit itu langsung merogoh buku novel yang sempat dibacanya tadi dari dalam tas, melewatkan ekspresi wajah Kise yang sudut bibirnya tengah berkedut saat itu.

"Ohh..." Kise hanya dapat tersenyum masam, merasa tertipu karena dirinya ternyata salah tanggap. Akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengabaikan Tetsuya yang sibuk dengan bukunya sendiri, dan memilih mengedarkan pandang keseluruh penjuru ruang kafe. Tatapan mata emasnya mengamati gadis-gadis SMA yang sibuk mencari perhatian dari seorang butler tinggi berkulit hitam.

"Hei, hei, Daiki-kun! bagaimana menurutmu potongan rambut baruku?" Tanya salah seorang gadis.

"Wah... kau terlihat sangat cantik, nona." Puji butler berkulit hitam itu. Ia menarik sebelah tangan gadis itu dan mencium punggung tangannya, mengundang teriakkan tertahan dari para gadis lain dan decihan jijik dari Kise.

 _Cih, dasar playboy cap buaya hitam!_

"Daiki-kun!, bagaimana denganku?" Tanya seorang gadis lagi, tak ingin kalah dipuji.

"Kau juga semakin hari semakin cantik, Nona..."

"Kyaa!"

Ditempatnya, Kise mencibir; _orang hitam begitu malah disuka, dasar gadis-gadis dengan otak berlubang. Memangnya apa yang bagus dari cowok tukang gombal seperti itu?_

Merasa disaingi membuat Kise mencoba untuk mengamati butler hitam dengan warna surai dark blue itu. Mencari tahu apa sekiranya yang dapat membuat butler itu menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis-gadis disana.

Mata emas Kise menelisik bentuk tubuh sang pria; dimulai dari bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, lalu lengan berkulit hitam yang kekar, serta gestur rahang yang kokoh dan tegas, dan terakhir kedua mata dark blue yang tajam.

Kise meneguk ludah, sebenarnya ia hampir tak menemukan kekurangan apapun dari pria berpapan nama 'Aomine Daiki' itu. Bahkan kulit hitamnya yang sempat dihina Kise malah terlihat seperti penghias pahatan sempurnanya.

Entah atas dasar apa sehingga malah Kise yang jadi kesal sendiri. Mungkin dia merasa kalah pesona dari butler hitam itu, mengingat dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari tiap gadis dimanapun ia berada. Ya, pasti begitu.

Atau mungkin ia menyesal mengatakan bahwa gadis-gadis itu 'otak berlubang', sementara dirinya sendiri juga mulai mengagumi butler hitam itu?

"Kenapa Kise-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya yang sejak tadi tak mendengarkan suara berisik burung kuning didepannya. Remaja itu menurunkan sedikit buku bacaannya untuk melihat Kise yang bersidekap tangan sambil memalingkan wajah.

Kise menggembungkan pipi seperti anak kecil, "Hump! bukan apa-apa..."

 _menyebalkan,_ rutuknya kesal.

Hah!, dasar anak labil!

"Pesanannya datang...!" Akashi kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan milik Kise dan Tetsuya. Kedua remaja itu segera menaruh perhatian mereka kearah pesanan yang dibawa oleh Akashi.

"Terima kasih banyak..." Ucap Tetsuya sambil meletakkan buku bacaannya diatas meja.

Kise dan Tetsuya mengangkat alis bingung setelah melihat jumlah pesanan mereka.

"Maaf... bukankah tadi kami hanya memesan dua minuman?" Tanya Tetsuya. Ia menunjuk tiga gelas minuman didepan mereka; ada satu gelas lagi Milkshake dengan tambahan karamel disana.

"Ohh... Kalian tidak salah memesan kok." Akashi tersenyum, ia meletakkan satu gelas Es lemon dengan madu untuk Kise, lalu meletakkan dua gelas Milkshake terakhir dihadapan Tetsuya. "Aku yang memesankannya untukmu..." katanya pada Tetsuya, plus dengan senyumam menggoda.

"Heee...?!" Kise melesakkan suara kaget. Seketika Alarm atas kode yang dilancarkan Akashi pada Tetsuya dapat dirasakan olehnya.

Wajah datar Tetsuya sendiri langsung merona ketika dihadiahi senyuman menggoda seperti itu oleh Akashi. Ia berkedip-kedip polos, "Untukku...?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Dalam batinnya, Tetsuya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa malah bertingkah sok polos.

Akashi mengangguk. "Itu gratis, asalkan kau mau memberitahuku namamu" katanya.

Tetsuya meneguk ludahnya melihat dua gelas Milkshake dingin tersaji cuma-cuma dihadapannya. Sepertinya Kamisama tengah berbaik hati padanya saat ini. Mungkin itu adalah balasan untuknya karena ia telah bersabar untuk berhemat membeli Vanilla Milkshake selama seminggu ini.

Tetsuya menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap wajah tampan pemuda merah dihadapannya. "Namaku Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." Ia lalu menurunkan kembali pandangannya kearah dua gelas Milkshake traktiran yang terlihat seperti memanggilnya untuk dinikmati itu dan bertanya lagi, "Sekarang ini milikku?"

"Ya, sejak awal itu memang sudah jadi milik Tetsuya' kok."

Kise sedikit mengernyit. Apa-apaan butler bersurai merah didepannya ini? seenaknya saja langsung memanggil nama temannya dengan nama Depan, dia saja tidak pernah memanggil temannya seperti itu. Seandainyapun ia melakukan itu, ia pasti akan dilarang Tetsuya.

-Sebenarnya itu hanyalah pemikiran pesimis Kise.

Dan Kise semakin mengernyit lagi ketika melihat Akashi dengan santainya menduduki kursi kosong khusus pengunjung disamping Tetsuya.

"Anoo... bukankah kau sedang bekerja?" Tanya Kise pada Akashi. Namun sepertinya ia diabaikan, lihat saja bagaimana Akashi dengan santainya menopang dagu dengan tangannya sambil memperhatikan Tetsuya yang khidmat menyeruput Milkshakenya.

Kise menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dia yang seorang pengunjung malah merasa seperti hama pengganggu disini. Kedua mata emasnya mengamati Tetsuya yang kembali membaca bukunya dengan tenang sambil sesekali menyeruput Milkshakenya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan sosok Akashi disampingnya.

Memilih apatis, ia putuskan untuk meraih ujung sedotan minuman miliknya dan menyeruput Es lemonnya dalam diam.

Diam-diam ekor mata Tetsuya melirik Akashi. Sekalipun wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi hatinya tidak. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau ia juga bisa merasa malu ketika ditatap intens oleh mata heterokrom serupa mata kucing itu?

Tetsuya secepat mungkin kembali melirik buku bacaannya ketika iris heterokrom Akashi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan iris miliknya. Wajahnya memanas, merasa seolah-olah ia telah tertangkap basah saat mengintip.

 _Jangan terus menatapku! tidak bisakah kau pergi? kau membuatku gugup saja!._

"Hei, Tetsuya..." Akashi bersuara.

"A-Ada apa, Akashi-san?" Tetsuya merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup. Ia memutar-mutar sedotan minumannya, lalu kembali menyeruput isinya.

"Besok aku tidak bekerja, mau kencan denganku?"

Pertanyaan Akashi yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat Tetsuya dan Kise yang sedang minum dengan tenang sukses menyemburkan minuman milik mereka berdua, mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain. Tetsuya terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali, dan dia langsung menoleh cepat kearah Akashi dengan wajah memerah. "A-Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kencan." Ulang Akashi dengan padat dan jelas.

 _Gilaa!_

Kise melotot sambil berdiri menggebrak meja."Kok tiba-tiba ngajak kencan?!" Tanyanya dengan volume suara sedikit besar, kembali mengundang perhatian para pengunjung kafe lain.

Akashi melirik Kise yang sepertinya protes dengan rencana pendekatannya pada Tetsuya. Ia segera mengeluarkan aura berat guna mengintimidasi pemuda kuning berparuh burung itu. "Berisik sekali kau. Apa aku harus menyumpal mulutmu itu dengan lakban agar bisa diam, hm?" Tanyanya.

Dengan mulut menganga lebar serta nyali yang menciut, kise bertanya-tanya dalam hati; ada dimana sebenarnya sosok butler yang sebelumnya berinteraksi dengan sopan dan santun kepada mereka tadi?

"Hoi, Akashi! apa yang kau lakukan kepada pelangganmu?!"

Ketiga pasang mata langsung menoleh kearah asal datangnya suara.

Aomine Daiki, butler yang sempat dicibir oleh Kise dalam hati tadi melangkah menuju meja mereka. Pria hitam itu bersidekap tangan. "Ayo kerja!, jangan cuma bersantai saja hanya karena mentang-mentang kau anak pemilik kafe ini!" Tunjuknya pada Akashi.

Akashi ikut bersidekap tangan, memandang rendah Aomine yang menatapnya menantang. "Berani juga kau memerintahku, memangnya apa hakmu, hah?" katanya mengangkat dagu.

Lama berselisih tatap dengan efek kilatan petir dalam imajiner masing-masing, Aomine akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata antara ia dan Akashi. Ia berbicara dengan nada pelan ketika sadar dirinya tengah dipandangi oleh Kise dan Tetsuya. "Meskipun ingin PDKT, setidaknya profesional'lah sedikit," Pintanya.

Paham dengan maksud Aomine, Akashi akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu menoleh kearah Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu disini besok sore. Tetsuya harus datang, ya...?" Ucapnya dengan senyum. Diraihnya tangan Tetsuya dan kemudian menciumnya tanpa menghiraukan reaksi tubuh Tetsuya yang mematung, sebelum akhirnya ia membungkuk sebentar dan berbalik pergi bersama Aomine untuk kembali bekerja.

Usai kepergian kedua butler itu, Tetsuya segera buka suara. "Yang tadi itu... apa?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kise tak punya kata-kata lain lagi untuk membantu temannya itu sadar selain berkata; "Besok kau diajak kencan."

Tetsuya dengan wajah yang masih memerah, secepat mungkin segera menghabiskan kedua gelas minumannya, terbatuk-batuk untuk beberapa saat, lalu memasukkan buku bacaannya kedalam tas dan langsung berdiri. "Ayo, Kise-kun! aku mau pulang!" Desaknya memaksa.

Kise segera menghabiskan minumannya, lalu membuka dompet dan menaruh bayarannya diatas meja. Ia segera menyusul Tetsuya yang sudah berjalan sendirian menuju pintu keluar, "Terima kasih!" teriaknya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya yang baru saja berniat membuka pintu kafe spontan menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan wajah Akashi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan lupa kencan besok!" Seru Akashi memperingatkan.

Tetsuya membuang pandang. Ia sangat kesal hari ini karena sepertinya ia kebanyakan merona.

Namun satu hal yang pasti telah tertanam didalam memori otaknya:

Besok adalah kencan pertamanya, jangan disia-siakan, nanti bisa mubazir.

Yah, meskipun memalukan kalau diingat, setidaknya ingatan saat itu adalah kenangan yang benar-benar berharga bagi Tetsuya.

Bibir merah alami yang semulanya datar itu kini tersenyum, kedua iris aqua miliknya memandang penuh nostalgia kearah bangunan kafe didepannya.

Sekalipun telah berkali-kali mengunjungi hampir selama tiga tahun, kafe itu masihlah seindah dan seramai biasanya. Apalagi ketika sore hari, saat dimana siswa-siswi yang menginjak masa remajanya pulang sehabis dari sekolah. Namun karena sekarang sudah jam delapan malam, maka kafenya semakin lama semakin berkurang pengunjung. Tempatnya masih saja selalu diisi oleh perempuan, karena memang dasarnya kafe itu dikhususkan hanya untuk perempuan.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menegakkan kepala penuh keyakinan hingga surai birunya tergerak karena tersapu angin, lalu membuka pintu berdaun dua milik kafe itu dengan perlahan dan melangkah masuk.

Sedetik waktu ia habiskan untuk mengerjap ketika mengamati ruangan dalam kafe. Semua tak banyak berubah menurutnya, terkecuali umur orang-orang yang bekerja didalam kafe itu. Tetsuya tersenyum geli ketika mengingat mereka. Ia melayangkan pandang kesegala penjuru ruangan kafe, mencari lokasi meja yang selalu menjadi favoritnya berada.

Dan ketika ia menemukan meja bernomor '11' itu, ia benar-benar bersyukur tak ada yang sedang memakainya.

Ketika Tetsuya berniat untuk menempati meja pilihannya, ia disapa oleh seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Malam, Tetsu!"

Tetsuya menoleh, menemukan Aomine yang sedang tersenyum santai padanya. "Malam juga, Aomine-kun," Balasnya sopan.

Aomine bersidekap tangan, tahu sekali apa yang menjadi alasan sang pemuda selalu datang mengunjungi kafe Butler mereka. "Menunggu Akashi lagi?" Tebaknya, dan diberi anggukan pelan oleh Tetsuya.

"Tunggulah setengah jam lagi, si manajer tukang perintah itu akan segera berada dipelukanmu." Aomine mengatakannya dengan cara yang berlebihan, mengundang tawa kecil dari bibir Tetsuya.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah Sei-kun itu bayi yang kutitipkan disini dan akan kuambil lagi setelah pulang kuliah, Aomine-kun." Kata Tetsuya dengan kekehan, merasa lucu ketika mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Aomine ikut tergelak. "Ya, dia bayi merahmu yang besar dan suka bawa gunting." Balasnya bergurau.

"Heee...? jadi aku bayi merah besar yang suka bawa gunting ya?"

Seketika Tetsuya dan Aomine diam. Mereka berdua menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda; Aomine dengan wajah horror dan Tetsuya dengan wajah temboknya.

"Sei-kun..." Gumam Tetsuya tanpa nada.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu memberikan senyum terpaksa kearah Akashi. "Tadi itu hanya bercanda' kok" Katanya. Lalu segera berbalik pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Akashi dan Tetsuya. "Aku lanjut kerja dulu!" serunya dari kejauhan.

Akashi mendecih melihat Aomine yang telah menghilang dibalik dapur, lalu menatap Tetsuya dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah. "Maaf membuat Tetsuya lama menunggu."

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak kok, aku juga baru sampai kemari. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pekerjaan Sei-kun selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya?" Tanyanya bingung. Tumben sekali pekerjaan sang kekasih lebih cepat selesai, padahal biasanya selalu memakan waktu satu sampai dua jam lebih.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya lebih awal, jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat. Mungkin besok aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang sama seperti hari ini." Jawab Akashi. Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar, lalu menarik tangan Tetsuya. "Ayo pulang, Mayuzumi-san yang akan mengunci kafenya."

"Iya..."

Keduanya melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya memberi tahu kepada para pekerja kalau mereka akan pulang lebih dulu.

Sebelum berjalan menjauh, Tetsuya berbalik menatap bangunan Kafe dibelakangnya, lalu tersenyum teduh.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menoleh kearah Akashi yang menatapnya bingung. Ia lalu menarik tangan Akashi untuk ikut menatap bangunan Kafe milik pemuda merah itu.

"Kurang dari tiga tahun yang lalu tempat ini adalah saksi dimana Sei-kun dan Aku pertama kali bertemu." Ucapnya mengenang. "Seandainya dulu Kise-kun tidak memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke Butler Kafe, kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu." Katanya lagi.

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum menatap bangunan Kafe miliknya. "Tetsuya benar... andai saja dia tidak memintamu untuk membawanya kemari, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya membenarkan.

Tetsuya mengangkat satu jarinya. "Kalau diingat-ingat, Sei-kun waktu itu agresif sekali sampai nekat melakukan pendekatan secepat itu" Katanya, mengingat lagi saat-saat tak terduga bagaimana Akashi dengan tiba-tiba langsung mengajaknya kencan dan dihari ketiga mereka bertemu dia sudah berani menembak.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Aku takut laki-laki semanis Tetsuya akan cepat diambil orang." Kata Akashi.

Tetsuya mengembungkan pipinya dengan imut, "Memangnya Aku makanan, apa?" Ucapnya kesal.

Akashi terkekeh, lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Tetsuya memang makanan' kok... Makananku." Bisiknya menggoda tepat didepan telinga Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana paras datar kekasihnya itu perlahan dirambati sulur merah muda.

Tetsuya balas memeluk Akashi, menenggelamkan wajah merahnya didada sang kekasih dengan gerutuan pelan, "Sei-kun bodoh..."

Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya mereka pacaran, tapi Tetsuya tetap tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dari rayuan dan gombalan maut Akashi.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Akashi pada Tetsuya. Digenggamnya tangan sang pemuda bersurai langit untuk berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan yang bersalju.

Rasa dingin yang merasuki kulit memunculkan sebuah ide kotor.

 _'Mungkin mandi air hangat bersama akan menyegarkan'_ pikir Akashi. Sudut bibirnya menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya, sementara si malaikat polos yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya berjalan tenang disampingnya.

Ia akan memikirkan cara agar rencananya berjalan lancar nanti, lihat saja.

FIN

Salam!, saya Author baru difandom KnB.

Meski sudah sering jadi pembaca, tapi ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic.

Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun alurnya. (_)

Yah, itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan sebagai perkenalan. Terima kasih!


End file.
